


A Drunk Man Tells No Lies

by Smol_Smoodee



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_Smoodee/pseuds/Smol_Smoodee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>((Pre-Trilogy)) Drunk Marty is found by the one person who cares enough to listen to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drunk Man Tells No Lies

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own shit!

A Drunk Man Tells No Lies

 

It had been a shitty day at school, Strickland gave him detention for standing up for himself. Needles was being a dick to him, insulting his family. Calling them all losers, granted it might be true but Marty would be damned if Needles said it. Coming homes wasn’t all that good, his parents were in favor of him not standing up for himself. His dad said it only causes trouble and told him to stay is nose clean and graduate. His mom blamed the whole thing on his relationship with Jennifer. Saying that she isn’t a good influence on him. Marty waited until everyone was sleep before he reached into his mom’s “special cabinet” and took the strongest stuff she had and drunk it halfway.  
_‘Shit taste like fire’_ Marty thought as he took another swig of it, finishing the whole bottle and hid it in his bag to throw it away. _‘Can’t have my mom see this, she’ll kill me.’_

Marty walked his steps unstable as he made it to the dumpster behind Burger King.

  
“Marty?”

  
_‘Shit that sounded like Doc’_ Marty turned around and saw his friend with a huge bag of trash. He had his pj's on and his eyes looked full of concern. _‘Okay you can talk, just speak like a person who hasn’t been drinking!’_ Marty thought as he stumbled to get close to his friend’s face, “Doc….why are you throwing away time at this trash….shit….I meant….”

  
Doc sighed, “Marty have you been drinking?”

  
“Drinking no…..I can’t……..no I haven’t” Marty tried to lie but his body betrayed him as his legs gave up causing him to fall on his butt. Marty chuckled at his fall causing Doc to roll his eyes.

  
“Marty…..come with me.” Doc gave Marty his hand and helped his friend up walking him inside. Doc assisted Marty to the couch to lay down as he walked to his kitchen.

  
Marty’s head started to spin as he started to giggle, “Docy! Doc?”

  
Doc stopped and turned around to see Marty laying on the couch giggling, “Yes, Marty?”

“Why do you keep me around?”

  
“Pardon?”

  
“Why keep a loser like me around?”

  
“I hardly think you’re a loser.”

  
“I am! My family is full of losers. My dad works for his bully who makes him do his shit, my mom is a drunk who can’t hold down a job, my sister can’t get a boyfriend and my older brother works at Burger King!” Marty’s eyes began tearing up as he tried to sit up, “It’s a matter of time before my life goes to shit, that’s why I drank. Better start off early.”

  
Doc kneeled down facing his friend, “Marty, please don’t think you’re not going to succeed. The future hasn’t been written yet, no one has. The future is whatever you make it, it’s up to you to make it a good one.”

  
“I just, I hate feeling so small and unaccomplished.”

  
“Well I for one enjoy your statue, and you will be successful if I have anything to do with it.”

  
“Doc, I think I might have drank too much………” Marty paused as he rushed to the bathroom and threw up his dinner. Doc sighed at his friend’s misfortune and gathered cold water, a bucket, blanket and a pillow.

  
Marty returned his movements slow and his body swayed from side to side as he walked to the couch. Marty looked at his friend setting up the couch, “Doc I have to go home, I can’t put you out.”

  
“Nonsense Marty, if you return home now you might get in trouble. I don’t mind you staying the night it’s the weekend after all, I’ll just drive you back home tomorrow.”

  
Too drunk to argue, Marty smiled and laid down as Doc placed the blanket on him, “Goodnight Marty.”

  
“Goodnight and thank you Doc.”


End file.
